


Inveiglement

by MsDaring



Series: August Writing Madness [17]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-07 00:31:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20300491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsDaring/pseuds/MsDaring
Summary: Javi marvels at Yuzu's hands





	Inveiglement

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there, dear readers!
> 
> Today's prompt was _my hands_.
> 
> All the typos my own, excuse my thesis-scattered brain.

Javi didn't pay much attention to it, until he did.

He had been excited about coming to Toronto, and starting an actual relationship with Yuzu. But it reached a point that he couldn't ignore any longer.

The first time Javi notices, it's while they're doing something completely normal in their day-to-day routine, nothing exciting: just watching a TV show after that picnic date they had had that same day in the afternoon. It's not really a life-changing event, because Javi had noticed Yuzu's fingers and what they could do to him before, but now it's different. Now it's different because he has a ring hidden inside one of his suitcases, and looking at those long, elegant fingers of Yuzu, he can only think about how good an engagement ring (and wedding band!) would look around them. How fantastically well would frame his delicate lines, the shiny brushed white gold drawing all the attention to his hand. Because of course Yuzu must have gold. Javi wouldn't even dare thinking of any other material.

When Yuzu catches Javi looking at his hand, mouth agape and glazed eyes, he smiles with that cocky smile of his.

“Like what you see, Javi?” To make a point he wriggles the fingers of his right hand in a flawless, gracious gesture.

Javi smiles, amused, with almost complete certainty that Yuzu and himself are not thinking about the same thing. Even then, he still replies.

“Of course,  _ cariño, _ ” he mutters, taking Yuzu's hand with his and pulling it to kiss his knuckles tenderly.

Yuzu looks at him with a slightly surprised smile, as if he had been expecting some other type of reaction. And Javi knows what he had been expecting, he's not as oblivious as some people seem to think.

But Javi understands. It's not like he has been avoiding the sex, but they haven't had exactly a lot of free time to  _ do _ much, except that brief hand-job (not that Javi is complaining about that). But point still stays that they are busy.

However, now that Yuzu has pointed that out overtly, Javi can't stop paying more attention to his hands, too.

It happens again the next day, during breakfast. They both have woken up to go to TCC: Yuzu to train some more because “ _ I can't slack now, Javi _ ”, and Javi to pay a visit to Brian, Tracy, and any of his team mates if they were around. While they are having their breakfasts, eating some toast (Javi with coffee, Yuzu with tea), Yuzu manages to get some of the jam on his lips. Nonchalantly, as if it was a completely innocent gesture, he takes his hand to his face and wipes away the small smear, opening his mouth ever so slightly and licking his finger clean. Javi, who is about to take a bite of his toast, freezes mid movement, toast hanging just a few centimetres away from his parted lips. Had that been an innocent gesture? Is Javi, by chance, reading too much into it?

When Yuzu looks up from his own breakfast, languidly, without a hurry in the world, and fixes Javi with a playful smirk and eyes full of mischief, Javi knows for sure that he is toying with him. Because of course he is, and he is having fun while doing it.

“We will be late if you don't eat, Javi. Come on, hurry,” he says, not giving Javi a chance to comment anything on Yuzu's playful teasing.

That night, after dinner and with his hair damp after a shower (Yuzu had sneaked away while Javi was preparing dinner), he does it again.

They were discussing their plans for the upcoming months, Yuzu talking about details for his programs next season, and Javi about his shows in Spain. Javi, however, soon loses track of the conversation, focusing all his attention on Yuzu's hands, instead. While Javi is talking about how he would be busy in December, having shows of Revolution on Ice until the 28 th , Yuzu has started carding his fingers through his hair, running them time and time again, pushing the damp hair back and looking like he is ready to skate to 'Origin'. After a few seconds, his soft hair falls to the sides, framing his cheekbones and giving him a sweeter look. Javi can't decide if he's more distracted by the hands running through Yuzu's hair, or by his stupidly attractive face.

Yuzu looks perfect in the late domesticity of their Toronto apartment. His cheeks are still glowing from the food and the warm shower, his lips plump, and pink, and as tempting as always, and he is wearing only a t-shirt and his underwear. Apparently the warmer than average temperatures of the Toronto summer were too much for Yuzu and his preference of cold, and it was too hot for pants. His words. Now Javi wonders if that was planned, too. Knowing Yuzu, there's a high chance. However, Javi is too busy now to care.

He knows he has stopped mid-sentence, leaving whatever he was talking about unsaid, but he has better things to do now. Moving forward, he grazes Yuzu's chin with his hand, barely touching it, and kisses his lips tenderly, covering Yuzu's nape with his free hand. The kiss is unhurried, at first. Javi can feel Yuzu's soft, warm lips parting under his, and he lets his tongue slip inside Yuzu's tempting mouth, stroking the sensitive skin of his neck and keeping him in place.

It's like an automatic reaction.

Not two seconds after, the kiss changes drastically. When there were soft touches and tender caressing before, there are wild pushes and bites, and their ragged breaths mixing in a frenetic fashion now. Javi can barely think straight, intoxicated by Yuzu's hands on his back, his fingers clutching his t-shirt, and the warmth of his hands seeping through the fabric, his lips maddeningly dragging against his, and Yuzu's merciless tongue trying to get the upper hand of the kiss.

When they stop for a moment, out of need more than desire, both of them gasping for air, Yuzu stares at him. His pupils are blown dark with lust, and his eyes spark with the same fire they do when he's competing.

“Finally. Javi, you're too slow”

For a second, Javi is taken aback by the comment, but after a few seconds he lets out a loud laugh and smiles playfully, arching one eyebrow and dragging his hand until he is cupping the side of Yuzu's neck.

“How about we take this to the bedroom, Yuzu,  _ cariño _ ?” Javi asks, with his voice still altered by his uneven breaths.

Yuzu smirks at him and gives him a challenging look, placing one of his sinful hands on Javi's thigh to give himself some extra support and stands up. Turning, he looks at Javi from above his shoulder, widening his smile.

“I knew you would be a traditional, Javi. We can  _ start _ on the bedroom,” he whispers, licking his lips and disappearing through the bedroom door, waiting to be followed.

**Author's Note:**

> ... *runs further away*
> 
> The tease is strong on this one. Sorry!


End file.
